


Graded Performance

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Jensen's in the middle of giving what he considers to be a spectacular blowjob (above average, for sure) when his boyfriend decides to try something new.





	Graded Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Masquerade Round 5. For the prompt: _GIMME SOMETHING WITH JENSEN'S SENSY NIPS_ which TOTALLY gave away the prompter. Meaning I could alter the pairing a little bit knowing she wouldn't mind :P

Jensen was in the middle of giving Tahmoh a grade **A** blowjob—okay, it was a solid **B+** at least—when his world turned inside out.

The two of them were standing mostly naked in Tahmoh’s kitchen, post-morning workout and freshly showered. Jensen was watching his boyfriend make coffee just the way Jensen liked it, when he was suddenly struck by the urge to blow Tahmoh’s mind via his dick. Tahmoh sputtered and cursed, swallowing a mouthful of too-hot coffee, when Jensen spun him around, shoved him against the granite countertop, and dragged the towel off his chiseled hips.

Tahmoh’s dick was soft when Jensen got his mouth around it, and it smelled like the aloe and cucumber body wash they kept in the shower. It was only on rare occasions that Jensen could indulge himself this way, coaxing Tahmoh to hardness with nothing but flicks of his tongue, the suction behind his lips, and a _give it to me_ gleam in his green eyes.

(Jensen did _not_ practice that look in the mirror, thank you very much.)

He was fully enjoying himself, and Tahmoh definitely wasn’t complaining about the impromptu morning head he was receiving, when Tahmoh’s eyes focused on a point somewhere below the place where his length was riding along Jensen’s bottom lip. His boyfriend’s distraction was absolutely unacceptable given the effort Jensen was putting in to the blowjob, enough that his own cock was starting to thicken just from the taste and the feel of Tahmoh’s girth stretching his lips.

And then, before Jensen could comprehend what was happening, Tahmoh curled forward, reaching down and stroking Jensen’s bare nipples. Despite making the coffee, his fingers were cold and Jensen whined around Tahmoh’s cock as soon as they touched his skin.

“They look extra sensitive this morning,” Tahmoh mused, smirking. “Must have been the way your shirt rubbed against them on our run.”

He wasn’t wrong, Jensen thought, trying his best to keep Tahmoh’s dick from slipping out as he moaned brokenly. Earlier in the shower, Jensen had to be careful when he was soaping himself down, dragging the microfiber cloth lightly across his chest. He’d worn the wrong shirt that morning—mile after mile, he’d felt the cotton sweeping back and forth and driving him crazy. It took a half-cold shower to calm him down enough to walk into the kitchen without sporting a semi. Obviously, Jensen hadn’t been as _calm_ as he thought if Tahmoh knew exactly what was going on.

Taking advantage of Jensen’s distraction, Tahmoh flicked both of his nipples at the same time, thumbs rolling back and forth across the tips while Jensen sobbed helplessly around his cock. Tahmoh pressed his fingers into Jensen’s pecs, exploiting the pink, chafed skin. He didn’t let up even as Jensen’s blowjob went from a struggling **B-** to **F** for _fuck, that’s sloppy._ Tahmoh wasn’t fazed; his thrusts remained shallow, focused more on tormenting Jensen by alternating soft and rough touches at his chest, tugging and twisting before soothing.

Jensen was a mess, spit running down his chin, tears of pleasure caught in his eyelashes, when Tahmoh finally, finally relented and dropped to his knees in front of him. The grin he was wearing was a mile wide and extra smug, and Jensen kissed it right off his stupid, gorgeous face. Elbows knocking, they reached for each other. One of Jensen’s hands wrapped around Tahmoh’s cock, the other reaching below it to fondle his balls. Tahmoh, the beautiful jerk, gripped Jensen’s dick in one hand, but he didn’t stroke it. Instead, he used his other hand to rub Jensen’s right nipple.

The sensation bordered on pain, but it was the kind Jensen wants to drown in. The kind of ache you chase instead of running away. 

“Oh fuck,” he cursed. His tongue felt thick and lazy thanks to the blowjob. “You’re a fucking bastard, Moh—”

That was when Jensen came, Tahmoh’s clever fingers flicking back and forth across his nipple. He squeezed Tahmoh’s dick in retaliation, but it backfired when his boyfriend stiffened and began shooting all over his hand.

They ended up in a sweaty pile on the kitchen floor, trying to avoid the comestains on the wood laminate. The pleasure-pain receded gradually, leaving Jensen close to boneless in Tahmoh’s arms. Beyond sated, Jensen felt warm and content, pleased with their endless ability to fuck just about anywhere, when he remembered a key moment from earlier that morning.

He groaned, biting the piece of skin closest to his mouth, which happened to be Tahmoh’s thick shoulder. “You put that shirt out for me this morning, didn’t you.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tahmoh whispered, but Jensen knew him better than that.

“You really are a bastard,” Jensen muttered, too fucked out to be vicious.

“But you love me,” Tahmoh countered, correct as usual, “and I can’t wait to try that again.”


End file.
